Coba Lepas Kacamatamu!
by Chillianne Erythroxylon
Summary: DRABBLE, FLUFF. "Coba lepas kacamatamu!" perintah Naruto tiba-tiba dengan seringai iblis yang tertampang di wajahnya. Karin meneguk ludahnya. \NaruKarin/ RnR?


**a/n: **hallo XD sudah sekian lama chill nggak publish fic narukarin :D dan sekarang, chill kembali memproduksi (?) fic berpair awesome ini XD chill juga berterimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya pada reviewers yang udah berkenan memberikan feedback di fic narukarin yang sebelumnya :3

happy reading!

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Chillianne Erythroxylon™ presents  
>a 2012 Naruto FanFiction<strong>

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED  
>NARUTO © KISHIMOTO MASASHI<strong>

**Coba Lepas Kacamatamu!**

**Warning: **_**AU, Tsundere-Karin, Devil-Naruto, KHS, OOC? (maybe), DRABBLE, FAILED FLUFF, etc.**_

**Summary: **_DRABBLE, FLUFF. "Coba lepas kacamatamu!" perintah Naruto tiba-tiba dengan seringai iblis yang tertampang di wajahnya. Karin meneguk ludahnya. \NaruKarin/ RnR?_

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Sudah kubilang jangan mendekatiku, RUBAH MESUM!"<p>

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Karin menjerit histeris. Ia melemparkan buku-buku pelajaran setebal lima senti-nya pada sosok berambut pirang di hadapannya itu.

Tubuh jenjangnya bergerak mundur, sampai ke pojok kelas. Sialnya sore ini koridor dan ruangan kelas sudah sepi. Tak ada suara derap langkah murid yang berlari. Hanya mereka berdua yang ada di sini, menuntaskan hukuman membersihkan seluruh kelas di Konoha Gakuen─dari si guru _killer _Uchiha Mikoto. Salah mereka sendiri tidak mengerjakan PR geografi dan ribut di kelas, 'kan? Sudah tahu Mikoto-_sensei _adalah guru tergalak seantero sekolah, malah cari masalah.

Naruto memasang seringai licik di wajah tampannya.

Tanpa bersuara sedikitpun, ia berhasil memojokkan Karin ─yang tengah ngos-ngosan di pojok kelas, paling belakang. Pemuda itu memegangi tembok di hadapannya, menjadikan sikut sebagai tumpuannya. Mata _turquoise_-nya menatap iris _ruby _Karin dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Kau kalah dariku, sayang~" bisiknya dengan nada yang dibuat menggoda ─tepat di telinga Karin.

"NARUTO! DASAR RUBAH MESUM IBLIS!"

Naruto tertawa lepas ─dan berakhir mengenaskan dengan tabokan Karin. Ia meringis, namun tetap menggoda _calon _kekasihnya yang _tsundere _itu. "Aku? Mesum? Memangnya kena─ ooh! Aku mengerti maksudmu, Karin. Kau mau 'itu'?" ujarnya lagi, tak lupa dengan senyuman polos super lebar yang terpatri di wajah tampannya.

Mata Karin membelalak. Ia memukuli bahu Naruto kencang, namun tak dihiraukan.

"KAU MESUUUM! MENYINGKIR DARIKU, BODOOOOH!"

"Sudah kubilang, kau yang mesum. Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan, eh?"

"KAU─ TOLOL, MESUM, BEGO, DODOOL!"

"Kutanya sekali lagi. Apa yang mesum dariku, hah?"

"Kau memojokkanku, _baka!_"

"Oh? Hanya itu? Ternyata kau yang mesum, ya …"

"Ti-TIDAK, BODOH!"

.

Beberapa menit berlalu, dan Naruto hanya bisa menatap datar sang gadis berkacamata yang masih terengah di tempatnya ─di hadapannya.

Ia kembali tersenyum licik, dan tak menanggapi sorotan tajam mata Karin yang menatapnya nyalang. Ia semakin menginvasi jarak antara dirinya dengan gadis itu. Semakin menghimpit jarak antara mereka berdua. Karin hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, dan menahan rona merah di wajahnya yang sudah benar-benar memanas.

Haruskah ia kehilangan kehormatannya?

Haruskah ia menyerahkan kehormatannya pada pemuda iblis mesum di hadapannya?

─jawabannya tentu tidak.

'_**BUAGH'**_

"─AARRRGHH!"

Satu tonjokan telak mengenai perut Naruto. Bocah itu tersungkur sejauh dua meter dari hadapan Karin dan punggungnya terbentur beberapa bangku.

Naruto mengaduh. Ia mengelus-elus punggung dan pantatnya yang terasa berdenyut. Karin menatap angkuh dan tersenyum puas di hadapannya.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan menyita waktuku, rubah mesum. Aku ingin pulang ke rumah secepatnya. Tak mau terus berada di sini dengan rubah iblis mesum sepertimu." Omel Karin seraya menunjuk-nunjuk hidung Naruto dengan emosi. Tak ayal, kakinya pun dengan tega menginjak tangan sang pemuda berambut pirang sehingga ia meringis kesakitan.

"Auuuw! A-ampuun, Kariin! Le-lepaskan! ADUUUH!"

Naruto memohon dan memberontak. Ia memegangi pergelangan kaki Karin dengan tangan sebelahnya yang menganggur. Dan akhirnya Karin mengabulkan permintaannya. Di sana, seringai kemenangan masih terpatri. Gadis itu membenarkan kacamatanya yang nyaris melorot dengan jari tengahnya.

"Baguslah kalau ka─"

'_BRUKK'_

.

.

.

─namun Naruto masih bisa 'menyerangnya'. Bocah itu kini menindih tubuhnya yang tengah terbaring di atas lantai kelas.

Ia menyeringai … iblis ….

.

.

.

"GYAAAA~! NARUTOOOO! MAU APA KAAAAU?" ronta Karin sembari menjerit histeris dan memukuli bahu bidang sang Uzumaki dengan sekuat tenaganya.

Tetapi usahanya gagal. Pasalnya, di sekolah ini tak ada siapapun ─selain mereka berdua dan beberapa staff tata usaha yang masih ada di ruangnya masing-masing. Jadilah harapan Karin benar-benar sirna saat ini. Ia takut, malu, dan marah. Kedua kakinya bergerak, menendang-nendang udara dan kedua tangannya dicekal oleh Naruto.

Karin kalah telak.

Ia memejamkan matanya, dan dapat merasakan hembusan napas Naruto yang menjalar di kulit lehernya.

'_Sial!'_

"Coba lepas kacamatamu!" perintah Naruto tiba-tiba dengan seringai iblis yang tertampang di wajahnya.

Karin meneguk ludahnya.

Perlahan namun pasti, Naruto melepaskan sebelah tangan Karin. Mengizinkan ─atau lebih tepatnya memerintahkan tangan itu untuk segera menyingkirkan benda hitam yang selalu bertengger di hidung sang gadis. Hingga akhirnya kacamata itu benar-benar terlepas dari tempatnya, terjatuh ke atas permukaan lantai. Lantas Naruto tertegun sejenak, dan kembali mempertahankan seringai bodoh nan konyolnya tersebut. Otaknya sudah benar-benar kotor sekarang.

"Wow. Aku tak menyangka kau lebih cantik tanpa kacamatamu itu," ujar Naruto seraya bersiul.

Karin merasakan wajahnya yang memanas. Namun ia berusaha untuk tetap menyembunyikannya. Sejujurnya, gadis itu sangat grogi kalau harus berhadapan dengan si pujaan hatinya itu.

"KAAU! KEMBALIKAN KACAMA─"

.

.

.

'_Cup'_

.

.

.

"GYAAAAA~! CIUMAN PERTAMAKUUUU─!"

.

.

.

Naruto tertawa penuh kemenangan.

Karin masih terdiam dengan wajah merona. Rasa senang dan malu bercampur di hatinya.

─setidaknya ciuman itu menjadi simbol pernyataan cinta seorang Uzumaki Naruto pada Karin. Dan mungkin hanya mereka dan Tuhan yang tahu ─kejadian nista tadi.

Ah, ya. Hukumannya?

* * *

><p>─<strong>END─<strong>

* * *

><p>Sorry if there's any wrong in this fic.<br>Wanna gimme some feedback?

.

Chillianne Erythroxylon™  
>2602/2012


End file.
